Nerhegeb lügt niemals
by DiamondOfOcean713
Summary: Übersetzung. Als Harry im Spiegel Nerhegeb sein wahres Begehren herausfindet, ist er geschockt. Und was tut der Spiegel!Harry da mit Draco? HPDM Slash, Lemon, oneshot


**Titel:** Nerhegeb lügt niemals

**Originaltitel**: Erised Never Lies

**Autor**: Kimmie -verbeugt-

**Übersetzerin**: DiamondOfOcean

**Rating:** M (PG-17)

**Genre**: Romanze, Angst

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Summary**: Uebersetzung. Als Harry im Spiegel Nerhegeb sein wahres Begehren herausfindet, ist er geschockt. Und was tut der Spiegel!Harry da mit Draco? HPDM Slash, Lemon, one-shot

**Warnungen**: Slash, Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Soo, diesmal gehört mich gar nichts, nothing, rien, nada, niente. Alles, was einem bekannt vorkommt, gehört Jo Rowling, der Rest gehört Kimmie.

**Geschwafel des Übersetzers: **An diejenigen, die immer überprüfen, ob auch alles Wort-für-Wort übersetzt wurde: Nein, ist es nicht. Denn manchmal klingt die direkte Übersetzung im Deutschen einfach so lächerlich und plump, dass sich eine winzige Abweichung leider nicht vermeiden lässt.

Ach so, ja, tut mich sorry, dass es mit „**Beyond my Touch**" bisher noch nicht weiterging. Ich arbeite bereits fleißig am neuen Kapitel, um euch jedoch die Wartezeit zu verkürzen, habe ich diese FF übersetzt.

**Nerhegeb lügt niemals**

Harry sah aus der Falltüre hervor, die er gerade geschlossen hatte, sicher entfernt von den Schülermassen, die durch die Hallen von Hogwarts stromerte. Wenn ihn noch eine Person zum letzten Quidditchspiel beglückwünscht hätte, wäre er gezwungen gewesen, zu schreien.

Auf der Stelle erstarrt blickte sich Harry um und entdeckte das einzige Objekt im Raum, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte: Den Spiegel Nerhegeb. Er hatte ihn seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen und sich auch nicht weiter darum gekümmert, ob er vielleicht noch immer hier war.

Wehmütig sah Harry in den Spiegel und erwartete, genau wie beim ersten Mal seine Familie zu erspähen. Stattdessen erblickte er sich selbst, wie er seine Klamotten auszog und sich auf den Boden kniete. Er fiel selbst auf seine Knie und kroch näher zu dem Spiegelbild, das angeblich das größte Verlangen seines Herzens sein sollte.

Spiegel!Harry schloss seine Augen und fuhr mit einer leicht gespreizten Hand bis zu seinem Schenkel, um sein Glied dort zärtlich zu liebkosen. Harry keuchte, hob seine Hand auf seine Brust und schaute sich weiterhin zu.

Er fing mit dem Masturbieren an, seine Knie spreizten sich weit und er hatte einen wie ins Gesicht tattoowierten Ausdruck der Verzückung aufgesetzt. Seine Hand schlang sich um seine wachsende Erektion und er fing an, sie mit zusammengepressten Fingern zu streicheln. Seine Zungenspitze lugte zwischen den gespaltenen Lippen hervor, um sie zu befeuchten, seine Hand wanderte hinauf bis hin zu seiner Kehle, fing die Schweißperlen auf, die sich bildeten, als seine Lippen lautlose Flüche aussprachen.

Harry hatte nicht bemerkte, dass seine Hände genau dasselbe taten, wie das Spiegelbild seiner Selbst. Er war gefangen von dem Anblick des Jungens im Spiegel, dessen Blitznarbe kongruent mit seiner eigenen wäre, läge man sie aufeinander.

Spiegel!Harry hielt kurz in seinem Tun inne, bevor er über seine Schulter blickte. Er wandte sich wieder zu Harry und grinste. Dann, aus der Dunkelheit, tauchte eine andere Person auf... ein blonder Junge mit Sturmaugen, dessen blasse Haut die teuerste Kleidung trug, die jemals hergestellt worden war, ging vorwärts und offenbarte stolz sein hartes Glied, sein Körper war muskulös und einladend. In der einen Hand hielt er eine kleine Tube Gleitmittel, mit der anderen Hand griff er in Spiegel!Harrys Haar, zog seinen Kopf zurück und lehnte sich vor, um einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen des Jungen zu platzieren. Die Erregung des Spiegel!Harrys schien bei dieser Berührung nur noch anzusteigen.

Harry, dessen Hose nun geöffnet war und dessen Hände jeden Punkt seines Körpers streichelten, die Glücksgefühle durch seine Venen schießen ließen, beobachtete er weiter, verlor sich in der Widerspiegelung.

Der Junge... Draco Malfoy mit seiner sanft pulsierenden Erektion und der generell angenehmen Figur... legte das Gleitmittel neben Spiegel!Harry und zwang ihn auf seine Hände und Knie.

Harry bewegte sich etwas, bis er parallel zu der Oberfläche des Spiegels kniete, ein Arm stützte ihn hinter sich und er drehte den Kopf, um weiter zuzusehen und das Bild änderte sich so, dass er Draco sah, der sich hinter Spiegel!Harry positionierte, welcher aufstöhnte und sich für Draco verlockend krümmte.

Das Gleitmittel, die auf den Boden gelegt worden war, wurde aufgehoben. Draco trug einiges davon auf seine Finger auf, verteilte das hervorkommende Gel in und um Spiegel!Harrys Eingang. Spiegel!Harry bog sich durch und lehnte sich in die Berührung.

„Ah, Draco!" Harry war nicht aufgefallen, dass er es war, der dies sagte, sein Hemd gab den Blick frei, wie seine eigenen Finger sein Unterleib streichelten.

Spiegel!Harry warf seinen Kopf zurück, als Draco seine eigene Erektion ergriff und ihn am öligen Eingang des anderen Jungens positionierte.

Die Luft war mit Stöhnen gefüllt, während Draco in Spiegel!Harry eindrang, als ob er noch von einem oder mehreren vorhergehenden Begegnungen geweitet wäre. Das Eindringen schien ohne Schmerz zu verlaufen und Spiegel!Harry fing beinahe sofort keuchend damit an, sich mühelos gegen Draco zu drängen. Dieser innerliche Kontakt war anscheinend nicht genug, also bewegte er sich so schnell er konnte zurück, lud Draco dazu ein, in ihn zu stoßen.

Draco sah aus, als könnte er in der bestehenden Position nicht glücklicher sein, aber durch die konstante Bewegung des Eindringens stieß er schnell mit seinen Hüften zu und biss sich dabei auf die Lippen.

Hingerissen stützte sich Spiegel!Harry selbst ab und stieß gegen Draco, dann mit einer leichten Drehung seiner Hüften weg von ihm, bis er fast ganz aus ihm draußen war. Draco schien froh über die Bewegung zu sein und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war das Paar in ständiger Ekstase.

Harry war noch immer in dem Bild verloren und schien auch nicht zu bemerken, wie seine Hände über sein heißes Fleisch spielten, als würde er in einem Quidditchspiel sein: schnell, ohne Rücksicht auf etwas anderes und es gipfelte trotz der Konsequenzen in einem ultimativen Vergnügen.

Die widergespiegelten Bilder trübten Harrys Blick, ihre Bewegungen waren berauschend und euphorisch.

Als Harrys Hand fest über seine Länge streichelte, kam er in pochenden Wellen, sein Körper zitterte erleichtert. Ein schneller Blick zum Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass sich die Liebenden schwer gegeneinander lehnten, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten; müde, aber zufrieden und glücklich. Spiegel!Harry küsste zärtlich auf Dracos Lippen und glitt mit ungeschickten Bewegungen in eine Umarmung.

Harry löste sich von dem Anblick und versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, fragte sich, warum er sich von dem Spiegel zu diesem Spiel hatte hinreißen lassen. Aber es hatte ihn angemacht. Die Szene, die sich abgespielt hatte, wirkte wie eine aus einem seiner Träume, die er schon so oft gehabt hatte, durch welche er mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht war und ihn vom Schlafen abgehalten hatten. Dann war er froh um seine Hornbrille, die die Ringe unter seinen Augen verbargen.

„Hast du die Show im Spiegel genossen?"

Harry blickte erschrocken auf. Draco Malfoy stand da und sah genauso perfekt aus, wie in all seinen Träumen und in dem Spiegel... „Warte mal, wovon sprichst du?"

Draco schnaubte. „Der Spiegel Nerhegeb zeigt dein innerstes Begehren. Ich habe gesehen, dass du zugeschaut hast, wie wir Sex haben. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das dein größtes Verlangen ist!"

Harry hielt inne, sah schnell zurück zum Spiegel, dann blickte er grinsend zu Draco. „Es ist auch deines."

"Was?"

"Es muss so sein! Wer auch immer in den Spiegel schaut, sieht sein eigenes größtes Verlangen. Wenn du mich nicht auch wolltest, hättest du nicht dasselbe gesehen!"

Draco zuckte bei diesen Worten mit den Schultern, bevor er sein Kinn anhob und seine Nasenflügel aufblähte, als er auf Harry hinabblickte. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

Harry stand auf und zog sich seine Hose wieder an. „Natürlich weißt du das. Du weißt es genauso gut wie ich. Wenn du das willst, was du gesehen hast, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest."

Sich langsam entspannend hob Draco seine Schultern, sein Atem beschleunigte sich. „Und was, wenn ich es jetzt will?"

Harry lächelte schüchtern, bevor er auf Draco zutrat und eine sanfte Hand auf Dracos Gesicht legte. „Dann musst du nicht so böse dreinschauen."

Die Umarmung war süß, aber das darauf Folgende war süßer.

**Ende**

_Naa, wie fandet ihr es? ;)_

_Vielleicht kennen einige von euch den englischen (mehr als genialen) Harry/Draco Comic „Erised Never Lies" von Yukipon (wer den Comic lesen möchte, muss mir nur per Review oder Mail Bescheid geben). Nun... dies ist die Fanfiction, auf die besagter Comic basiert. _

_Bekomme ich ein Review? °blinzel°_

_-knuff-_

_Dia_


End file.
